-The Monster Inside-
by The Forbidden Eagle
Summary: Percy Jackson has a powerful monster inside him that is trying to control him. Will Percy have enough strength to stop it? Or will the monster control him and wreak havoc in the entire world? Find out in my story...
1. CHP 1: The Death Quest

-The Monster Inside-

CHAPTER 1

The Death Quest

Percy

As tears fell down Percy's eyes, he dashed out the ominous villa, an explosion combusted in the enormous villa. As Percy was outside in the lush forest outside of the villa, he darted his bloodshot eyes toward the raging inferno. Percy melted down to his knees. Tears, crystal-clear, came out of his eyes. Anger welled up inside of Percy.

"I should've stayed with them!" Percy yelled out in the open sky. Percy stood up. He raised both of his hands.

_Trickle...trickle..._**gurgle**...**gurgle**..._SPLOOSH! _

A whole wave of seawater came up out-of-the-blue and splashed down the hellfire. There was a gut pulling in Percy's stomach as he did the feat. His vision getting foggy, he took a glimpse at the villa. It was still burning. Percy cursed under his breath as he fainted down to the wet ground.

As Percy's eyes opened, he suddenly realized he was in a cottage. He bolted upright from the soft, cotton bed. He briefly surveyed his surroundings. _Where am I? _ He thought to himself. Scanning his body, he had noted some things. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. And he was DEFINITELY HUGNRY.

_Grooooowl!..._

He looked at his stomach. _Thank you, Captain Obvious_ Percy thought to himself. Suddenly, the door slammed open. Inside stepped a beautiful young girl. She had flowing blonde hair, and those grey sucking eyes.

"Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed. He dashed towards Annabeth. Annabeth yelped and looked at Percy, who was hugging her tightly.

"Whoah there, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled softly. _By the gods, she's an angel_, Percy thought to himself. The bearhugger let go of Annabeth as she needs to spill the charcoal under the pot to make food.

" I thought you were dead, Annabeth...But you're alive!" Percy yelled happily as he clapped energetically.

"Percy, I AM!" Annabeth screamed as she morphed into a woman covered in flames. Percy immediately summoned water to extinguish.

"Annabeth! No!" Percy looked dazed as he summoned more water to put out the flames that never died

"Percy...You must live on! You will live to tell the tale. Never give in to evil!" Annabeth warned.

"Annabeth! Don't die on me!"

_AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _Screamed Percy as he fainted to the ground.

_Pitter...Patter...Pitter...Patter.._

"Huh?" Percy mumbled in his breath. He slowly opened his eyes to the scene of raindrops falling from the gray sky. Percy jolted to his feet. He looked around his environment and realized he was at the same place as he was when he fainted. The villa was now a burnt monument in the immersive forest. Percy still remembered when Chiron gave him, Annabeth and the 8 left the information for their quest at the landmark of Camp Half-blood, the Big House.

"This team, is specifically meant to KILL the Typhon, who has been reincarnated from Tartarus." Chiron explained as loud gasps in the team occured.

"But isn't that monster almost _invincible_?!" proclaimed a red-headed boy as others agreed to his comment.

"The gods have become exhausted, and now, they are asking for demigods to do their work for them."

"That's absurd! When did gods become tire-"

"YOU DO NOT NEED TO KNOW ANYMORE!"

Eerie silence filled the Big House. The campers were lightning struck as they never heard of the wise Chiron yell at them. _Something is wrong_, _very wrong_, Percy thought.

"Ahem! All you need to know that the Typhon was last seen in the African forest near Mt. Kilimanjaro. That is all, you are dismissed."

Percy and his team of 10, journeyed unto Africa, where they travel the African forest in search of the Typhon. In amidst the lush and seemingly endless forest, they have discovered an old villa, probably 17th century British villa.

"We should set up a camp in here." Annabeth ordered, as she was the leader of the pack. "We cannot risk being attacked in this forest."

Percy nodded, and so did the others. They were to camp at the second floor of the villa. _Boy it is old in here,_Percy thought. Indeed it was. The walls were covered with moss, and the old furnitures were dusty. Even the ceiling was dominated by plants and dirt and so was the floor, looking old, creaky and definitely a hazard to the team of 10.

2 camp members, the red-headed boy, Conall, and a young Chinese maiden, Xu Mei, were to be first guards through a draw. The others may sleep. Percy was a sleep member, and so was Annabeth. Preparing for sleep, Percy checked his bag for his sleeping bag. He was suddenly bewildered! He had forgotten his bag and frowned. Annabeth took a glimpse at Percy.

"Have you forgotten your sleeping bag?"Annabeth chuckled as she went near Percy.

"Gulp...U-Um..Yeah."

"Well...You can sleep with me." Annabeth smiled angelicly at Percy. _By the gods, she is truly my angel, _Percy thought. Annabeth briefly grabbed her bag to pull out an army navy camouflaged sleeping bag, big enough for two.

Later on, Percy and Annabeth lay snug and cuddled in their sleeping bag, enjoying this moment together.

"Hey Percy, guess what?" Asked Annabeth.

"What?" Percy replied cluelessly.

"I love you."

"Yeah. I love you t-" Annabeth intercepted Percy with a deep passionate kiss.

_Aahhhhh!_ A scream echoed from a nearby corridor.Instantly, all 8 camp members stood up. There were loud footsteps out in the corridor where the scream was heard. What came rushing out was Conall, sweaty and was running out of breath.

"Guys!_Pant….Pant.._The Typhon's here. He got Xu-" **CRASH!** A boulder landed on the poor Irishman. Then what came after was a disaster. Boulders were raining from the sky and crashing in our camping place. Annabeth and Percy watched as their frantic little camp almost die from the rocks.

"Percy! You need to go out and spot the Typhon. We can't seem to spot him." Commanded Annabeth.

"B-But what about you guys?!" Percy worried.

"We can manage!"

Percy took a big swallow in his throat and dashed to the first floor. He had to maneuver his ways to avoid falling boulders and holes in the ancient floor. Once he was at the front door, a stray boulder obliterated a part of the ground, bringing Percy with it.

_Koff…Koff…_

It was dark. Percy cannot see. The smell was intoxicating and there was a lot of moisture in there. Slowly, Percy touched a wall. It was stone bricks. _I must be in a wine cellar_, Percy thought. His pupils adapting, he can now see a little bit. He scanned his environment for a brief minute and abruptly spotted a door. He advanced to the exit, and ran to the little ray of light that was at the exit. He ran, faster and faster he went, until he broke out of the dark, enclosed space into the fresh, outdoor place. All was fine until the sudden combustion.


	2. CHP 2: The First Blackout

-The Monster Inside-

CHAPTER 2

The First Blackout

Percy

"Hehe...Hahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Percy maniacly at himself. His body was in a state of confusion. _This is absurd! My team couldn't have died...They were the strongest in the camp!_ Percy thought to himself. After a whole minute of thinking, he took a deep breath and started for the camping place.

" I just can't jump blindly into conclusions...I need proof." Percy said, as he climbed up the last set of old,creaky stairs that led up to their corridor. As he took the final step, he was shocked to have seen boulders still on the floor. He was even more surprised that the floor was strong enough to hold them! But what made Percy frantic was not thouse boulders, instead it was a mere bloodstain underneath a rock. There were limbs scattered about the hallway, and that fazed Percy. _No..No, this isn't real!_ Percy thought.

The silence of the corridor was disturbing Percy. _Annabeth! I need to get to Annabeth._ Percy thought to himself. He instantly dashed like the speed of light towards the room where the temporary camp was supposed to be.

Upon entering the room, his mental bubble bursted into nothing but unseen air. Percy fell to his knees and tears began ejecting from his eyes. Anger was starting to well up inside him and slowly devouring his body and indulge it to darkness.

He crawled like a baby unto a corspe. A sword -a metal that of Celestial Bronze- was wedged right in the unanimated body's heart. It had that flowing blonde hair, that gray eyes. But it lost a characteristic. It was'nt alive, it wasn't beaming like that dream Percy had, it wasn't talking to Percy, it wasn't noticing Percy hugging it. Tightly.

"Aaaaah...Uhhhh...A-Annabeth...H-Hey...After this l-let's come back to c-camp, o-okay?" Asked Percy as he placed his left hand at the corpse's left cheek when he backed away. Tears finally broke free from his tear gland. Clear water flowed freely from his eyes all the way down his chin. Percy's jaw started claterring and loud sniffles had filled the room with life.

_"Aughhhhh...Ughhhh...Ruhhh...P-Percy...Help..."_ grunted a masculine voice behind Percy. As slow as a turtle, Percy got up and turned around. The voice's owner was a camp-member. He couldn't remember the person's name as he is mentally wrecked. The person clearly saw Percy's face in agony, pain, and in confusion.

"..._Help...M-me.."_ cried the bottom-less person. Percy could see that his guts were spilled down the floor. He could also see a scabbard lying near the camp-member who is knocking on death's door. He took a brief glimpse at the Celestial Bronze sword stuck in his beloved's corpse.

"Y-you...Worthless scum!" Yelled Percy at the near-death body. A fire ignited in Percy's eyes, while simultaneously triggered a switch in Percy's brain. He raised his knee high up. One moment, the head was still fine. Another moment, Percy's foot was dirtied red and the camp-member's head trampled and the brain spilled everywhere.

"Ha...Haha...Hahahahahahaha!"Laughed Percy like a lunatic. He felt fresh, like newborn! _That felt reaaally good,_ Percy thought. He turned about to the lifeless pile flesh that was once named Annabeth. "I've avenged you Annabeth! Hahahahahahaha! Now you won't live depressed anymor-" In a flash, a something passed by the left side of Percy.

Percy was in a dazed state. What was that? Where did it come from? Who threw it? How did it throw that? Percy came to look at the random object that flew by behind him. Percy was dreaded. It was a boulder. And there was another object laying before it. Percy squinted at the blurred other object. For a minute or so, his vision finally focused at the blurred object. It was his left arm.

By then, there a sharp pain in his left side. Percy glanced at his arm. It was gone. "Aaaaaaaaah...I got screwed." Percy frowned. He looked at the hole where that boulder punched through.

There it was, the Typhon. The hundred dragon heads were all looking at Percy. It was enormous. If you compare it to a giant, it'll look like a mere toy soldier. Suddenly, all the boulders cracked open. There were nothing in it.

_KAAAAAGHHHHH!_ The Typhon gawked. Suddenly, it spew Greek Fire from its mouth, with its trajectory unto Percy. _So you want to fight, huh?_ Percy thought. _I'll fight you. _An evil smirk came across Percy's face.

He released all his pent-up anger from his body in a blink of an eye. But then something happened. He had a blackout.


	3. CHP 3: Return to Sender I

-The Monster Inside-

CHAPTER 3

Return to Sender I

Percy

_Trickle...trickle...trickle...trickle..._

There was a constant drip of water. It had a slow rhythm. So did Percy's heart. He could hear it beating loudly, filling the silence with its loud thump. It felt cozy, and warm, but Percy could only see darkness. Is his eyes closed?

It was. So he opened it. What was waiting for him out in life was horrifying. There was blood indeed. But not in just a small amount, but an entire ocean of blood. Those red liquid covered just about everywhere. Looking in his frontal view, Percy gasped as there lay the Typhon, in prone position and dead. The hundred heads were gone, and sliced into countless tiny pieces. Its arms that stretched from East to West were now gone, and probably flattened some fields. He was clearly fazed.

But in a flash, Percy remembered his actions. He had left his friends behind to die. And he was dreaded with that. But he came back to where his team members were previously at. What only waited for him was more death. He had found his beloved Annabeth's corpse dead as a sword was wedged in her. The sword was celestial bronze, and belonged to a camp member, that was behind him when he found the unanimated body. He had bloodied his hands to avenge his only loved. Then after serving revenge, the Typhon made its appearance. It instantly fired an egg-looking boulder that hid nothing inside, and took his left arm with it. Percy released all those pent-up anger to muster strength enough to kill the Typhon. But to no avail, as he had a very mysterious blackout, for some reason, occurred. Questions sprang up from Percy's head. Did he kill the Typhon? How did he kill the Typhon? What was the blackout for? Did I do something to make it happen?

_No time to answer myself some questions, I need to check my left arm!_ Percy thought. He stood up, and gaped at his left arm. He was flabbergasted to silence. Looking at the water arm, he hesitated to touch it. But he accumulated up his courage to feel it. Percy was once again shocked. It felt solid. Like a real arm. _But it's made of water!_ Percy argued in his head. It was magnificent to stare at. It was a state-of-the-art invention probably made by him. _Wait, did I even create this bad boy? Heck, I don't even care! I'm just going to enjoy it, _Percy thought to himself. He tested to see if the arm works. It did. Percy bursted with joy!

But the happiness balloon popped as Percy remembered the deaths that happened in this very room. From tears to joy now to tears of sadness flowed down his cheeks.

"Y-your deaths w-were not in…v-vain, guys." Percy sniffled. "I-I will surely tell Chiron y-you guys d-did a g-good j-j-ob." He wiped his face with his short sleeve and left the room. He tossed a drachma he got from his back pocket into the room. Before entering the massive forest, he took one long stare into the death villa. _Wish me luck, dad_, Percy asked in his head. Now, he ventured into the forest to begin his mission : Get back to Camp Half-Blood.

**A/N : Sorry for updating very late. I have been very busy for these past few days, and possibly a few more too, so I wrote this chapter short. Anyways, reviews and feedbacks are appreciated.**


	4. CHP 4: Return to Sender II

-The Monster Inside-

CHAPTER 4

Return to Sender II

Percy

For countless days and nights, Percy traversed in the lush and overgrown African forest. He did not have food, but he would often stumble upon game and fruits. He would have no place to sleep, but he would rest on top of tall trees. Monstrosities would ambush him, but he would kill them effortlessly with _Anaklusmos. _And lately, monsters were very easy to kill. _Either Tyche* really blessed me with tons of good luck, or I just happen to have epic skills,_ Percy wondered. But the real answer is just inside him.

Percy happened to have really good luck to even find the sea! He was in the middle of walking when he finally sniffed a strong scent of the sea. Rushing to the fragrance, he found an opening that exited to the shoreline. It was magnificent, really. The sound of the waves were as tranquil as ever. Percy beamed with delight as he slid down a sloping incline down. It was a joyous moment for Percy. It was like a dream! _Uh-oh, better not jinx it, _Percy worried. As he landed down with a happy squeal, he immediately went to work as he thought up of the brightest idea, even Athena could be proud of him. _Well, maybe not that proud. I__'__m just building a raft!_ Percy thought.

For a week or so, Percy had worked tirelessly in the beach. He had to even schedule his time! He had to gather supplies, work on the raft, patrol the perimeter, sleep, and eat. But through perseverance and patience, he finally finished! He had to find and move the raft to an acceptable place until midnight. Although Percy really wanted to party and all, he was dead beat and needed to rest for the voyage tomorrow. _Alright, I'll set sail tomorrow when the sea is at low-tide, _Percy scheduled. He walked over to his temporary base, where he laid down on his "nature bed with nature pillows".

Percy did not clearly see it coming. On all the other days, he did not have a single dream like his other adventures. But tonight, he had a dream, but not a dream, instead, a nightmare. Percy was standing before a long flight of stairs. Right at the top was a grand throne, with a mysterious object on it. _Right, I'm in a dream. If so, something important might occur,_ Percy thought. He climbed the set of stairs, with each step taken carefully. Once he was at the peak, he was lightning struck. The throne was golden, but dirtied with blood, scratched, and arrows stuck. But what silenced him was not the flashy, oversized chair, but what was sitting on it. It was himself, but looked a little more ferocious. His doppelganger's hair was ruffled and untamed, like bed hair. His face looked hard, with scratches and a giant scar that ran from his right eyebrow all the way through his cheek. He had the red, wild, evil eyes of a demon. He wore tattered clothes that showed off his muscles. But something felt wrong with him. He was emanating an aura that did not feel friendly, but destructive and dangerous. And that black sword strapped at his back with white, ancient inscriptions tell Percy that he was not to mess with.

_Hello, Percy,_ Percy's double spoke a heavy tenor tone in his mind.

_Who are you?_

_I am you, but I am not. I am the monster you locked up ages ago. I am the storage of your hatred. But your hatred had overflowed me completely, and now I'm powerful enough to take over this body._

_Were you responsible for my blackout?!_

_Yes. Yes I was. If you went by yourself, you would have died. But I took over, and dealt with the Typhon. YOU ARE TOO WEAK!_

_I am not! I killed ambushing monsters easily!_

_I just lent you a little of my power, boy!_

Percy was silenced. He thought he had the mad skills. But it was just his double. His monster inside!

_Percy, surrender this body to me._

_No._

_Surrender. This body. To. Me._

_No!_

Percy's monster inside stood up from his throne.

_PERCY, SURRENDER THIS BODY TO ME RIGHT NOW!_

_NO!_

The monster inside Percy readied to draw the black blade from its scabbard

_IF YOU DON'T SURRENDER THE BODY RIGHT NOW, YOU WILL REGRET YOUR DECISION!_

_NO! I WILL NOT SURRENDER MY BODY, MONSTER!_

Percy's double unsheathed the blade and stabbed it through Percy's stomach.

_You will regret your decision. You will suffer. You will despair. Camp Half-blood will be destroyed by you, and the Gods will hunt you down for it. YOU WILL BE HUNTED DOWN LIKE A WILD DOG, PERCY!_

_**A/N : Tyche is the Greek Goddess of fortune and luck. Here's a link : **_ wiki/Tyche. ** My next chapter will most likely be a 1k word story. As always, reviews and feedbacks are appreciated. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of –The Monster Inside-**


	5. CHP 5: Return to Sender III

-The Monster Inside-

CHAPTER 5

Return to Sender III

Percy

Percy awoke sitting upright and cold sweat. _Worst, Dream, Ever,_ Percy thought. Looking around, he noticed it was early Morning already. Double checking, he seemed to discover any signs of trespassers within his temporary base. But the perimeter he was not so sure of. Percy got off his bed, and did a brief patrol. He did not find any traces of trespassing. _It's been quiet, too quiet,_ Percy worried._ I still have to find a suitable area to launch my raft_.

About an hour later, Percy was succesful at choosing an accceptable launching area.

"Whew!" Percy gave a sign of relief. "Guess I'm finally done! Now I just need to wait until it's low-tide."

While waiting for the low-tide, Percy came to make sure he had the needs to survive a possibly long voyage back to Camp Half-Blood, made sure the raft was still in good condition and not damaged, do patrols, or just kick back and chill and gather his thoughts, and when he does he usually thinks of that dream. _It just felt so lucid, that it seemed real,_ Percy thought. Suddenly, a thousand questions popped out from Percy's head._ Was that really me? Was he really the monster inside me that stored my anger, but overflowed that he begun to take over my body? Did he really mean that I'll regret that decision? Will I really destroy Camp Half-Blood? Will the Gods of Olympus really hunt me down? _Percy dreaded.

"Nonsense! I guess when I'm isolated, I totally freak out, huh?" Percy blurted to the wilderness. Percy wondered this for more a minute or so. _I don't want to believe what he says! He's just a fake. Yeah…A fake of me.._

Afternoon came, and so did the low-tide Percy had expected. Percy verified his stock of supplies one more time, as he headed towards the raft and laid down the goods. Percy looked back to the shore, and the little opening exiting to the African forest. So many things took place in this very land, mostly tragic and very sad. It also remained a memoire and a grave for his team, and his Annabeth. _This afternoon, I set sail back to Camp Half-Blood, and will return home safely. But what will I tell Chiron and the others?_ Percy pondered. _I will deal with it once I step foot in the land of our camp._

With a strong push, Percy launched the raft onto the vast sea with him aboard. _It will be a long voyage._ Percy noted.

Storms hit Percy and his little raft HARD. Typhoons probably from Zeus were kept hurled at Percy's direction. _Is it me, or is Zeus in a really bad mood lately?_ Percy wondered. _Because those things are the worst against my raft. _But Percy tolerated the storms and was optimistic to the max. He would either scream at the storms, or just made sure none of his supplies escape out of the raft. Then there was marine life. He can usually order them around, but they don't seem to obey nor respond. _Weird,_ Percy thought. _I might've overworked them or something like that._ Whatever it was, Percy chose to ignore it.

The voyage seemed to get harder every day. Wild waves that hit the raft were more vicious. Storms were more frequent and lasting longer. Sea life seemed to disturb him. But Percy still ignored it. It was a wrong choice to ignore it, as it forebode him that what the double had said was true. Percy was ignorant of that.

Percy felt proud, as if he sailed the Seven seas! He was back home. He was at Camp Half-Blood. He survived. The sole survivor of the Death Quest. The only one. He didn't know how he got to the lake, probably the Gods' magic. _There's no time for pondering! I'M BACK!_ Percy thought. He stepped of his near-death raft and into the fresh soil of the campus.

_Cloppity-Clop-Cloppity-Clop…_

A half-man half-horse came galloping towards Percy.

"Chiron!" Said Percy as he began to weep.

"Ah! My child, welcome back. Where are the others?" Asked Chiron.

"T-they're_..sniffle…._gone" Cried Percy as more tears came rushing down his cheeks. His nose has gotten quite snotty too.

"A-ah…W-well, at least you killed the Typhon, right?"

"Y-Yes…I have killed that ruthless monster.."

"Good. At least we have something to commemorate and celebrate."

News spread quickly among the Camp. As Percy walked over to his cabin, people would separate and whisper to each other about Percy returning alone.

"_He must have murdered the ones so he can take all the glory."_ Whispered a new girl.

Percy could hear more, but he just would not think of it._ You guys are all wrong! Why would I do that?! That's not me! _Percy shouted in his head. He lowered his head as he entered the cabin. His place was left untouched. His great memoires were still there. The Minotaur horn, Annabeth's invisibility cap, Tyson's shield-transforming helmet. It was his home, but it was not. It didn't felt so surreal as it usually was. It was as if it was fake. _I have no time pondering about that. I need to get to sleep. _He laid down his soft bed, and rested his head upon a plump pillow. He closed his eyes long enough to sleep.

With a yawn to start the day, Percy got off his bed, still groggy. He wanted a fresh bath as it he did not bathe for days! He must have been smelling pretty bad that people stood away from him. After he took a bath, he just milled about, finding things what to do. He wanted to see Grover and tell him what's happened, but the Elders won't allow to Percy to see him. He wanted to talk to Rachel, but she turned out to be busy. And the rest of his friends were busy too.

Suddenly, Chiron appeared out of the blue to talk to Percy.

"There will be a meeting by the fire pit tonight" Said Chiron. He looked a little sullen and sad. By the meeting, Percy would know why.


	6. CHP 6: Beginning of the Hunt

-The Monster Inside-

CHAPTER 6

Beginning of the Hunt

Percy

Percy rushed over to the fire pit, as he overslept. _Damn! Hestia made my bed too warm,_ Percy blamed. In the end, Percy was made it to his table.

"Whew! Close call." Muttered Percy as sweat rushed down his face. He took his short sleeve and wiped it against his face.

_Clop-Cloppity...Clop-Cloppity...Clop-Clop.._

"Ahem! Tonight, we must commemorate the return of Percy Jackson! We are having a feast!" Announced Chiron. A wild cheer roared in the Camp. Food suddenly appeared out-of-the-blue and landed down the tables. _That's weird,_ Percy thought._ Food weren't served like that, they were served! I wonder what happened.._

Amidst the feast was Chiron talking to Mr. D and two Satyrs. Percy could just hear inaudible phrases in their conversation. But he could make out some words. "_Excecution", "Distrusful", "Tonight"._ Whatever what was, Percy didn't worry too much since he was chowing down on a delicious fried chicken. Those were some important clues that Percy ignored.

As the last remnants of the food was ruthlessly eaten, Chiron made another announcement.

"Attention!" Chiron yelled. The countless chatters were immediately ceased and all eyes were gazed upon Chiron. "A hero came back!" Nobody made a sound. "But tonight," Chiron seemed to hesitate completing the sentence.

"WE WILL EXCECUTE PERCY JACKSON FOR THE MURDER OF ANNABETH CHASE, XU MEI, CONALL LYNCH, DAVID MENLO..." Said Chiron.

Percy froze. He felt dizzy. _David Menlo was that guy's name,_ Percy remembered. Percy reminisced the time, when he put the guy's life out of misery. HE was a murderer, and he killed a friend at that. _But the others! I didn't kill them!_ Percy fought in his head.

Percy instantly stood up. "Lies! All lies! I did nothing! T-The Typhon killed them!"

His legs were already shaking. _I-I didn't kill them! The Typhon did! Believe me, please! _Percy pleaded in his mind. His cheeks went red and hot, but he still felt cold, his eyes felt watery, and a headache occurred in his head.

The two Satyrs that was talking to Chiron sneaked behind Percy and got ahold of his two arms quite strong. The pair dragged him to where Chiron was. Once they were there, they let go of his arms. Chiron looked fearful. His eyes were going wild. His hair looked like they've not seen the sunlight. He looked scared, yet having that killing intent in his aura.

"Traitor, DIE!" Chiron exclaimed. There was a Satyr charging at Percy with an Iron spear. It was Grover. Cowering, Percy shut his eyes hard. _I'm not ready to die yet!_ Percy said. Right then, something heavy seemed to burden Percy.

_You will regret your decision..._

Percy took a quick glimpse as he saw Grover still charging at him.

_You will suffer._

_You will despair_.

Percy took another brief peek as he saw the Gods of Olymous glaring down at him with rage.

_Camp Half-Blood will be destroyed by you, and the Gods will hunt you down for it._

There were loud screams in the meeting Percy could hear.

_YOU WILL BE HUNTED DOWN LIKE A WILD DOG, PERCY._

The loud screams stopped as Percy had another blackout.


	7. CHP 7 : Control

-The Monster Inside-

CHAPTER 7

Control

Percy

There was the constant swish of the water near Percy. It felt tranquil, putting him at ease. He could feel the warm feeling touch his skin, with the fragrance as fresh as ever. But there was something wrong with it. The last time he checked, he was about to get stabbed by his best-friend, Grover. _What happened? _Percy asked himself. Only for a few moments or so, that Percy noticed his eyes were closed. He mustered the strength to fight the warmness and opened his eyes. He was still at Camp Half-Blood.

_U-unbelievable,_ Percy thought. It was like when he was back at the villa. Blood was everywhere, corpses laying around, unanimated. And there was the huge amount of seawater flowing all over the empty space. _Did I cause this?_ Percy questioned himself. He stood up, as he was lying down. Behind him was Mr. D and Chiron, laid flat-down dead. Mixed emotions filled Percy's head, sorrow, chaos, relief, fear, and hatred. _Why is everybody dead? Did I do this? B-but I was going to get murdered,_ Percy thought. In a flash, he reminisced what his double said.

_Camp Half-Blood will be destroyed by you, and the Gods will hunt you down for it. YOU WILL BE HUNTED DOWN LIKE A WILD DOG, PERCY._

_W-what he said was true. I-It's my fault. I killed them all._ Percy thought. _I KILLED THEM ALL. _Percy jerked his head up to look at the sky. His eyes went bloodshot and were jumping. The beats of his heart went faster and faster, louder and louder. Suddenly, lightning shot down from the sky and touched the Camp grounds. A wave of seawater splashed behind Percy. The ground cracked. An owl hooted. The hunters sighted. The sun moving. A bird flying. The flowers bloomed. The shields were clanging. The fire crackling. The perfume spraying.

The Gods of Olympus were here.

"You….What have you done?!" Zeus yelled at Percy. The Gods, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Demeter, Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, formed around Percy and glared at him.

"You killed Dionysus….." Athena noticed. Percy slowly set his sight to the Gods. They were definitely furious, but some were confused, like Athena. Poseidon's eyes were bloodshot mad, his fists clenching so hard, there were Ichor dripping a little bit from them.

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE, PERSEUS JACKSON! I AM DISOWNING YOU!" Yelled Poseidon. A trident above Percy's head appeared, but shattered immediately. The green color of his eyes morphed to a deep black color. And a power faded inside Percy into nothing. He was disowned by his own father.

Percy's sanity was at a very low level. A switch flipped inside his brain. He was not himself anymore.

"H-Hey Poseidon, isn't that too cruel? What if he didn't do it?" Asked Artemis.

"Yeah! How did you know that it was him?" Apollo agreed, looking as slick as usual.

"This place reeks of tainted seawater." Said Poseidon. Artemis and Apollo were silenced. "Which means _HE_ did i-"

Percy's artificial water arm spouted red water to Poseidon's head. Luckily, Poseidon managed to dodge that. The spot that touched the red water suddenly transformed into a raging fire.

"T-That water arm…YOU DARE TRY TO KILL ME?!" Poseidon shouted. He gathered fresh seawater out of nowhere and made himself a water trident.

A smirk came across Percy's face as he too made a trident, but it was black, like tainted seawater with tar and oil.

"I-I thought I got rid of your powers!"

"Well, you didn't." Percy said. But it wasn't Percy. His voice seemed deeper. His breaths somewhat cold. His double is in control.


	8. CHP 8: The Death of a Goddess

-The Monster Inside-

CHAPTER 8

The Death of a Goddess

Percy Jackson

Percy morphed into his double more accurate as time flew. His hair became wild and ruffled, a hard face with a scar that ran from his right eyebrow all the way down his cheek, his eyes were red, wild, evil like a demon's, his tone a heavy tenor, and the black trident he had fully transformed the black sword with white, ancient inscriptions. Poseidon was powerful indeed, but the fake Percy was weakening him bit by bit. The other Gods will not help, as it was a personal prejudice. Apollo and Artemis wanted to help, but Demeter kept holding them back by growing vines on the ground and held their ankles so they can't move.

Time passed and Poseidon was weak. He was weak enough to be finished off by Percy with one slash of his black sword. And lately, the white inscriptions were glowing gradually if it had touched Poseidon's flesh.

The sun was setting, but the battle was not over yet. Percy would wait for an opening, and get the opportunity to kill Poseidon. But with Tyche being on the Gods' side, Poseidon seemed to survive. By now, the white inscriptions were glowing too bright, that the color changed into red. Having red inscriptions made Percy and the black sword look more threatening than it was before.

When Percy noticed that his sword's scriptures, he began to move very distinct than when he was. He was more swift, agile, smooth, and his swings destructive. It was as if the red scriptures made him more aggressive. But the Gods wouldn't know what was going on. Poseidon now had numerous scratches, bruises in his body, but nothing seemed major. Not until Percy swung at him with such ferocious speed and brute strength. The Sea God tried to block it, to only conclude his water trident breaking. He tripped and fell on the ground backwards, where Percy was at an advantage. Poseidon tried to escape by crawling back. But he was still slow, and Percy can just catch up to him.

There was warm sweat running down on Zeus' face. He was very nervous that Poseidon might end up getting killed if he did nothing. The other Gods were trembling with sweat too. The Sea God was definitely not weak before this fight with his disowned son.

Percy was now getting ready for a final swing at Poseidon. He readied for a horizontal swing at Poseidon's head. He was not showing any sign of mercy and hesitation. It was filled with pure hatred.

"Please forgive me, son!" Begged Poseidon, as tears were rushing down his face. His legs were shaking, his head, and hands sweaty. His green eyes were clearly pleading to save his life. He wanted to do anything to survive.

"You disowned me….I AM NOT YOUR SON!" Confronted Percy. He immediately swung his sword towards Poseidon in slow motion.

"No!" Yelled Artemis. She dived in front of Poseidon to guard him.

Ichor, the Golden blood of the Gods was pouring down Artemis' body. The Black Sword was wedged In her. The slice was all the way down her left side torso. It was definitely fatal and can kill a God. And Artemis was dead. She died protecting the Sea God. She fell with a loud _**THUNK!**_ On the ground, where she lay unanimated. Zeus, Apollo, Hades, Ares, and Hephaestus exploded with anger. Meanwhile, Hera, Athena, Demeter and Aphrodite fell down on their knees and wept.

Percy took out the black sword stuck and strapped it onto his back. Zeus called the lightning and teleported everybody except Percy back to Olympus. Percy had killed a Goddess. But it was not him who killed a Goddess. It was the monster inside him that had killed Artemis. Not him. As Percy reverted back into his usual form and mind, he received mental stress and had a headache that hurt pretty bad. He was very strenuous and confused. His state was in a very bad condition that he felt dizzy, and nauseous. He wanted to vomit, but he can't. He wanted to stab himself and end his misery, but he doesn't have to courage to do it. _BUT I KILLED A GOD! _Percy was thinking. _I DESERVE TO DIE AND ROT IN TARTARUS!_

The double's speech was echoing in his head.

___You will regret your decision. You will suffer. You will despair. Camp Half-blood will be destroyed by you, and the Gods will hunt you down for it. YOU WILL BE HUNTED DOWN LIKE A WILD DOG, PERCY!_

_Day and night, Percy will have to keep his guard up and survive the countless ambushed the Gods have made. Starting from now on, the hunt of a wild dog will begin. Is Percy strong enough to survive? Or will he just die?_

* * *

**A/N : Good job guys! -The Monster Inside- has reached 1,000+ views! R&R as always.**


	9. CHP 9: Lost Hope

-The Monster Inside-

CHAPTER 9

Lost Hope

Percy

Percy had made his resolve. He was no longer Human. He was a vassal for a dark monster. Losing all the hope he had, he ventured into the dark, unable to show himself in the world. His eyes were dull, and empty of life, he had started eating less, he wasn't sleeping, he would stop having expectations. _He was right. _Percy thought. Gritting his teeth, he also clenched his fist too hard that blood seeped out and dropped on the ground, making a pool of blood. He was traveling in the Cliffside roads of the Andes mountain range. He walked over to the guard rail, with thoughts of killing himself. Just when he's about to vault it, tree roots grabbed ahold of his feet and making him immobile. _Please just let me kill myself! I'm nothing but dirt. So let me waste this life._ He thought. The Gods did not want to. This was revenge for killing Artemis. He will have to live with a heavy burden and a curse.

Percy traveled to Canada, aiming to live in the harsh coldness of the North Pole. Percy had many opportunities to have ended his life, but the Gods just simply held him down and never allowed him to take his life by his own hands, or with the help of nature. Percy had a special boat from the Gods ready to take him to the North Pole. Percy sparked with life for one second when he looked at the luxurious boat, but disappeared. The boat looked like a rich man's, with a three-story deck, the size of a wide school bus and expensive Greek decorations by the side. Percy stepped inside the boat and made an expression-less face, but was amazed. The floorboard was a light brown hardwood and felt smooth. _Why would the Gods give me this?_ He asked himself. Coincidentally, a mysterious sound boomed behind Percy. He took a brief glimpse behind him and noticed something. He jutted his hand out forward to feel the air. He got closer to the edge, and closer, to the point his hand stopped him from going more forward. _As I thought, this is an invisible wall._ He thought. _They probably plan to keep me in this boat until I'm at North Pole._

Suddenly, an unseen force pushed him into the corridor, and into a room where he was thrown to the wall and slid down to sit, with a heavy metal door that erased the only exit. The room was all white, and windowless. It was like those mental facilities' rooms that were all white. The heavy metal door looked like a vault door. There was no way Percy could move that, especially when there's no sign of how to open it! _This door can be only opened at the front._ Percy worried. _ How am I going to get food? Toiletries?_ He sighed. _I'll just wait this one out._

* * *

**A/N : Sorry for making this chapter short! I am making 'Locked and Free' my priority. Anyways, R&R as always!**


	10. CHP 10: Cold Wasteland I

-The Monster Inside-

CHAPTER 10

Cold Wasteland

Percy tolerated his hunger, and his bladder too. A week he had survived the hunger, the thirst and the near-exploding bladder, and he only was rewarded by a barren, cold wasteland. Percy was now skinny, enough to see bones jutting out, and he wore thin clothes that were tattered. He'll be a frozen Percy if he steps outside without proper gear. Suddenly, the heavy vault door swung open, providing entrance to the luxurious corridor. Percy gaped at it, wondering if he was hallucinating or it was real. For a few minutes, Percy sat there, staring stupidly, until he slapped himself in the cheek and shutting his eyes tightly closed. He opened his eyelids, finding that the heavy metal vault door is open. He wanted to splash himself with cold water, but there wasn't. He stood up, walked slowly towards the corridor until he was out of the all-white room. _I'm out!_ Percy celebrated. But then a reminder popped into his head that he was a Godkiller, and Artemis on top of that. His left artificial water arm twitched, urging him to move on forward. _Did my water arm just twitch?_ Percy asked himself. The arm twitched again, jerking towards the corridor exit. _My god! This thing has a mind._ Percy exclaimed in his mind. _What if this was my double?_ He wondered. _What am I thinking? It's impossible! _ He shrugged the worry off his head and walked to the exit.

"C-Cold!" Percy yelled. His entire body was shaking. His teeth were clattering. His legs were trembling. Percy realized that he was in the Arctic, but not in the North Pole. _I g-get it. The North Pole is too cold, I would die! But in the Arctic, I at least have a chance to s-survive._ Percy thought. He scanned his surroundings, looking for anything peculiar. _There's nothing!_ Percy complained in his mind. He looked back into the corridor, thinking. _Are there other rooms? _ He asked himself. Walking back towards the corridor, he noticed that there were no rooms, but there was a set of stairs, which he climbed. He checked the second floor and found nothing. The third deck, also contained nothing. _There was only one room?!_ Percy angered._ I guess I have only one choice then._ He walked back to the first deck, exiting from the corridor into the main deck. Percy sighed. He took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly.

"I'll just have to wander in this cold wasteland then."


	11. CHP 11: Cold Wasteland II

-The Monster Inside-

CHAPTER 11

Cold Wasteland II

Percy

Percy wandered in the cold wasteland filled with ice, snow, and cold water. For a couple of hours, he tolerated the chilly wind, and the cold ground that emanated cold air that rose up to his waist. But now, he was just standing there, staring at something. There was a big coat, that probably fits a Rhinoceros. It was made of leather, and had a hoodie with its rim covered with warm fur. The inside was cotton, and was engraved a weird symbol.

"Hm? What's this?" He got closer to the coat, until he saw the symbol clearly. _It can't be?!_ Percy thought. "So the Gods planned this out perfectly well…" The symbol was that of a hammer and an anvil, with fire as the background. Those symbols were Hephaestus'.

Percy took the coat and wore it. But about halfway wearing it, the coat suddenly tightened around him, zipped itself up and adjusted its size for Percy. Now, the coat was the perfect size for his body, giving him enough heat and warmth to move better. But still, his legs were still cold. Of course he would be cold. Who'd want to wear tattered jeans in the Arctic?! _Weird, this coat seems to have adjusted. _He shrugged as he thought about it. _Well, what can I expect from Hephaestus?_

He looked around for more gear, only to find out the coat was the only one that was dropped in the middle of the arctic. _Well, I guess we should move on._

Percy walked for more hours, with his legs the only one suffering. But alas, he has seen a camp. Well, it was not really a camp. More like a small, Native village. The tents were only a few, but where colored white and was pointed upwards. Some had feathers on the peak, some don't. Percy tried to walk more, but instead, his legs said no. After all, he walked non-stop! He dropped to the ground prone position, and crawled with his hands like a seal. _Come on, Perseus Jackson! We can do this!_ He encouraged himself. _Wait…Since when did I have the will to survive again?_ He crawled more, inching towards the small village inch by inch. Soon, he gave up with his hands cold and sore from the cold, rough ice ground. His eyes felt droopy and he felt weak. He closed his eyes for a minute.


	12. CHP 12: Village of the Exiled

-The Monster Inside-

CHAPTER 12

Village of the Exiled

Percy

There were some gasps, inaudible mutters heard in Percy's ears. There were people, most likely 20-40 people in the area. He opened his eyes, to see that he was laid down in what seemed to be a seal-skin stretcher. He looked to his right side, he saw the villagers and tents. He looked to his left side, he saw villagers and tents. _Where am I? _Percy asked himself. He urged his mouth to ask the question orally, but only grunts came out.

"_Tishina! Ty ustal. Vy dolzhny otdykha_t'._"_ A man with a rough voice had said. _Fish is mine, we doll zoney, ducat? _Percy tried to comprehend. Moving his head upwards, he made a puzzled look at the man's face who was carrying the stretcher at the back. The face was somewhat hard, and looked like it had experience with something harsh. He had uncut, wild black hair, blue deep eyes and a pale tone. He is somewhat emitting a calm and warm aura. But not enough to put Percy to rest.

Percy, surprised, hopped off the stretcher taking a defensive stance ; Hunching his back and putting his left fist in front with the right at the back. He also took a left step forward. Suddenly, a sharp pain from his head attacked him, fazing his entire body. He stumbled backwards, crashing onto the ground with a large **THUD!** Percy had fainted.

The man sighed heavily, doing a facepalm. He gestured to the other man that was carrying the stretcher and carried Percy's body back to the stretcher.

* * *

(After a few hours)

Amidst the darkness, Percy could hear voices. A young girl's possibly his age (17), the same man's rough voice, and a frail old lady's dried, husky voice. They were having a conversation in a language that a Seaweed Brain doesn't know. Groaning, he opened his droopy eyes.

All three came to look at the groggy Percy. He looked at the group. The girl had long, flowing, blond hair that looked silky and rich. Her face was pretty, with deep, grey pupils and sleek eyebrows. Her nose was slightly pointed, her lips smooth and soft-looking. Her figure was slim, yet curvy, with tall, long, legs. She wore slim fur clothing meant for indoor use. Once she noticed that Percy was observing her, she smiled with bright, white straight teeth. Percy blushed for a second. Though it did not last long and eventually became straight-faced.

The man with the rough voice was there, with his arms crossed. Percy took a more detailed look at him. His hair was still unruly and untamed, and looked dirty. His face was hard, with big, round eyes and gray pupils. His eyebrow was bushy, the nose pointed, and the lips cracked. He had a small stubble of a beard, showing that he was busy. His body was muscular, muscles ripped. He was quite tall and wore thick fur clothing. He had a poker face on.

The old woman had medium length of gray hair. Her face had a couple of wrinkles, with her eyes thin with black pupils. She had a small nose and tiny lips. She was quite short, her legs not touching the ground even with the small, wooden stool everybody was sitting on. She wore the same clothing as the girl had, except a tad bit smaller. She looked worried and wore a frown.

"W-Who are you? W-Where am I?" Percy asked with a concerned face. The three turned around, ignoring his questions and seemed to be discussing a matter. After countless minutes, they finally turned about, looking at Percy who was sitting on a soft, plump, seal-skin bed the size of a small mattress. The blanket made it quite warm.

"W-What y-your name?" The man asked with a terrible English accent and grammar. _He must be referring to my name!_ Percy figured out.

"Jackson. Percy Jackson." He confidently said, James Bond style.

"M-My name Artyom Alkov." He said, pointing his index finger to himself. "My d-daughter Eva Alkov." He pointed to the blonde-haired girl and she bowed. "Village elder Zoya Valdovich." He pointed to the old woman.

"W-Where am I?" Percy asked.

"V-Village Blavirostok. Village of the Exiled"


	13. CHP 13: The First Ambush

-The Monster Inside-

CHAPTER 13

The First Ambush

Percy

Suddenly, Artyom disappeared, along with his daugher Eva and the village elder Zoya. _Where'd they go?_ Percy questioned himself.

He hopped of his bed, walked outside of the tent to see that it was still night time. He heard so many people, but where were they? The streets were as empty and cold as it was. He observed more, inching every detail of the village just in case he was ambushed. _I haven't been ambushed yet, but still, just in case. _He thought in his head.

After countless hours staring at the empty streets of the village dumbly, he walked back to the tent. _This is getting quiet. Too quiet. And the fact that this is the village of the exiled is dangerous. Who knows what people or the Gods exiled in here. And what's weird is that those three freely teleported somewhere, and that means they must be demigods!_ Percy deeply thought, unlike his old self who leaps before he thinks.

_Is nobody watching me?_ He asked himself. He turned around to the opening, and looked like nothing was observing him. He looked to the left and to the right. _Nothing._ He looked forward. _Nothing in here either. Wait. Did I just seriously do that? Well, I mean checking the opening is a wise idea, but looking left,right and forward in an enclosed area sounds dumb!_ He thought. _But I am a Seaweed Brain, so I guess it's a habit of doing and thinking of stupid things, just like right now._

Checking every nook and cranny, he gathered every supplement in the tent. Heck, he even found a decent pair of fur pants, fur boots and a medium-sized looting rucksack. _Ok, let's see what we have._ He opened his rucksack, zipping it all the way to the end. _Food?_ He stared at grilled fishes in a wooden box. _Check. Water?_ He grabbed a 500 ml bottle of cold, seawater that was purified and filled to the brim. _Check. Survival gear?_ He dumbly looked at an empty space in the rucksack. _Well...I guess the coat, pants, boots with the food and the water sounds like survival gear to me. _

He zipped up his rucksack, slung it onto his back and stepped outside. However, as soon as he touched the ground with his boot, a wild tremor shook briefly, almost sending Percy stumbling to the ground, but instead, accidentally backtracked inside the tent. _ Whoah! What was that?_ Percy asked himself, as he struggled to get his balance back.

As soon as he got back his balance, he dashed outside again and looked right. He was surprised to see his old friend Typhon back. _Heh, well, I guess let's just say hi to our buddy one more time..._


	14. CHP 14 : The Sword Arm

-The Monster Inside-

CHAPTER 14

The Sword Arm

Percy

Dashing towards the gigantic monster. He dropped off his rucksack down the icy road, with cold yet perilous breezes flowing. It was downright intimidating. It's human upper half was as high as the stars, with its hands reaching from east to west. Its hundred dragon heads started hissing to taunt Percy, who just dashed and chuckled quietly. It's lower half consisted of gigantic viper coils that could reach the top of his head. The monster had wings, and could even strike fear onto the Olympians just by flashing fire in its eyes. _Well, how did it get here? This monster was barely beaten by the Gods! Then again, how would it have escaped back there in Africa? Wait...I might have not landed the killing blow on it, and now it wants to get revenge. _Percy thought, then smirked evilly.

As Percy was halfway to the Typhon, which is slithering casually to Percy, he stopped. _SEAWEED BRAIN! I don't even know how to get up there! Come on! Think, think. _Percy was thinking clearly. His face would change all the time. Happy for a moment, then a sad frown and a heavy sigh, then to a happy face again. _Isn't there something?!_ He asked himself. As if on cue, the artificial water arm twitched, and tried to morph. Percy stared at it dumbly. _What the heck?_ When it failed to morph into Gods who know what, a sharp pain attacked Percy in his left shoulder. It was as if a bee stung his left shoulder, one hundred times. Percy screamed in agony and immense pain. Clutching his left shoulder with his right hand, he backtracked, only to turn around and run.

Just then, his left arm twitched again, which successfully transformed into a water sword that took his wrist and above. It was long, around 2 and a half meters. It was double-edged, and the color of black. Percy felt strong power surge from his artificial arm seep into his body. He felt powerful, and new. It was like taking a shower, and exiting fresh. _What the...?_ Percy looked at his new sword attached to the forearm. _Well, maybe this'll work against Typhon..._

He turned around again to face Typhon, who overshadowed him like a tiny ant. Holding his sword out, Percy dashed straight onto Typhon.


	15. CHP 15 : A Pissed Typhon

-The Monster Inside-

CHAPTER 15

A Pissed Typhon

With incredible Demigod reflexes, Percy would dodge the fire and all the attempts to kill Percy. With such keen eyes, he would comprehend what moves Typhon will make. But, as time flew, so did Percy's stamina. By sunrise, Percy was breathing heavily, making small, white visible puffs of air he spewed. _Crap...I don't think I can go any longer. I just can't seem to find a way to kill this giant, except by making tiny little scratches with this black sword arm of mine! _He thought.

Looking around, he finally noticed that the entire village that existed was reduced to nothing but scraps of cloth, and other random things. His rucksack was nowhere to be found. _Well, there goes the village. And my rucksack. And my supplies for survival. _Percy thought. He looked back to Typhon, who was staring at him with its hundred fire-breathing dragon heads. _Well, if the Gods had a hassle sealing it, then what am I supposed to do? Just scratch it? Heck, I don't even see scratches on it! I feel really hopeless right now..._Percy was absorbed in his thoughts.

Suddenly, the gargantuan viper coils moved in a rhythm. After a minute, Typhon was directly in front of Percy.. The hundred dragon heads came down from the skies and circled Percy, who was just standing there, lost in his thoughts and did not seem to notice what happened. _Maybe I should just run up its body and slice all the heads? No, I do not even have enough stamina. Wait! It must have sort of weakness! But what if it doesn't? _Thought Percy, who was lost in his mind.

Hissing, the hundred dragon heads which surrounded Percy seeked attention from him. They hissed louder, more cynical, more terrifying! In the end, they never got the attention from him. The fire in its eyes morphed from okay-ish yellow, to fierce, and intense white. It was enraged, and frustrated, that its prey did not acknowledge it.


	16. CHP 16: A Sudden Burst of Anger

-The Monster Inside-

CHAPTER 16

A Sudden Burst of Anger

Percy

By the time Percy noticed that he was encircled by the one hundred pissed dragon heads, he was blown off his feet by an intense burning feeling, yet no fire was seen anywhere. _Huh?_ Percy questioned himself, confused. The heads went back to the skies, still staring at Percy. It hissed, with its glowing white hot eyes of fire that raged. As soon as the hundred hissing dragon heads were not heard and nowhere to seen, Typhon's lower half moved, the giant viper coils slithering along the cold, icy ground.

_I need to move!_ Percy said in his mind. Percy sent a command from the brain to the body to move, but the body did not obey the command, instead, it just stood in place, completely frozen, but without ice. Percy wished to move again, but the body could not muster up the strength to get up on his feet. Or maybe it's not strength and stamina, but something else? _A-Am I...Am I paralyzed?!_ Percy asked himself. Thinking back, Percy tried to remember anything from the past. _Come on! Come on! What did I do?! _In a few seconds, he realized something. _W-Was it that intense burn I felt? T-Then, that must be it! But how do I know how to reverse it?_ Percy wondered, worriedly.

Percy thought more and more, paranoid about Typhon's movements. There was a loud sound, followed by wind near Percy. In a minute, a gargantuan hand came flying down slowly, with its trajectory toward Percy. Compared to the hand crashing down, Percy was just like a tiny little ant, plus, he has no stamina and is paralyzed. As soon as he noticed that a hand would come and flatten him like a pancake, he panicked, and started thoughts of running. _O-Oh crap!_ Percy thought. Percy commanded his body to move. Even though it's not responding, Percy kept trying. _Come on! Work, damn it! WORK! _Percy barked in his head.

Wild thoughts ran through his head, in and out. Mixed emotions stirred in his heart. Fear of death, sadness, and more. _Heh, at least I die, and the burden of being a Godslayer is lifted upon me..._Percy gave in. He reminisced his memories. Annabeth died, and at least he would join her down in the Underworld. _The Gods can't stop this monster in time, so I'll just die..._

As the hand slammed down on Percy, blood splattered everywhere. A boot flew out and slid down the icy ground, stopping by a rucksack. Percy was dead.

* * *

_Meanwhile...In the Olympian Council_

"Hahahaha!" Ares laughed loudly in his small war throne. "This is soooooo hiralious! Did you see him just get squashed hopelessly? Ridiculous! Hahahaha!"

"The puny mortal deserved to die a honorless death like that, unable to move, unable to do anything to avoid his death." Zeus said, with an angry emotion supporting it.

"It shames me to have a son like that..." Poseidon, ashamed, murmured.

* * *

It was dark. There was no light. _Is this how death feels?_ But then, a sudden burst of strength from somewhere inside his body exploded and seeped into his body. His left wrist where his sword arm was located burned intensely but seemed to cool down fast. It cooled too fast, as if water had completely smothered it. And the strength, where did it come from? His head hurt, causing a blood-curdling scream amidst the darkness. Light opened up from what looked like a door and blinding him slightly. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he walked to the door. He gasped, as he saw memories. There was a girl with blond hair, and deep, gray eyes. A black man who had tiny horns popping out his forehead and with a goat's lower half. There was a man, who had the upper half of a man and a lower half of a horse. Then there was a woman with brown hair and blue eyes, that was offering a blue cake. There were countless more, but what stood out was a time, when a man with black hair and green eyes with such furious emotion, yelling "YOU ARE A DISGRACE, PERSEUS JACKSON! I AM DISOWNING YOU!"

This was Percy Jackson's memories. This was his memories. A burst of anger enveloped Percy, with a deep red miasma lurking near the dark ground he was standing in.


	17. CHP 17: To Do, Or Not To Do

-The Monster Inside-

CHAPTER 17

To Do, Or Not To Do

Percy awoke lying somewhere dark, and fleshy. There was a a beating rhythm of a heart, like blood travelling in your veins. Opening his eyes, he could still see nothing but the darkness. He configured his directions. _Where am I? _Percy asked himself.

He tried comprehending the situation. Crawling on his fours, he felt the ground. It was soft, but somewhat firm, like relaxed muscles from a body. He noticed his sword arm has disappeared, and his hand went back to normal. Suddenly, his head felt a sharp pain. Clutching his head, he tried to relive his memories. But to no avail, only he could remember jumbled bits and pieces. For a minute, Percy just knelt there, clutching his head, until the pain faded away.

His memories slowly pieced together, like a jigsaw puzzle. Slowly, his face showed of disgust and horror. _That's right...I'm still a despised man..._Percy thought.

_Would you like to be free of that guilt?_ A heavy woman's voice echoed in Percy's head. Percy immediately stood up, got his guard up and looked around the darkness for any clue where the voice was emitted.

"W-Who are you?! Show yourself!" Percy yelled.

_I am nothing but a voice in your head. Now, let me ask you again. Would you like to be an innocent man once again?_

"W-What do you mean by being innocent again?! How could a voice do that?!"

_I am not just a voice in your head. I exist. I am the ground, the rivers, the mountains. I am Gaea, Mother of the Titans, and I have specifically chosen you, Perseus Jackson, to __**HELP ME ERADICATE THE OLYMPIANS!**_

Percy stood in silence, and let his guard down. _G-Gaea w-wants me t-to help her get r-rid of the O-Olympians?_ Percy asked himself. He thought more about it.

_I will give you time, Perseus, time to decide, to help me, or to not help me. And, if you want to escape this place, I suggest looking down..._Warned the voice, as it faded.

Percy took a big gulp, still unsure of his decision.


	18. CHP 18 : The Return Of A Weapon

-The Monster Inside-

CHAPTER 18

The Return of A Weapon

Percy

Percy shook his head_. I-I should think a-about it later_, he thought. _Now what?_ He looked downward, on a red, fleshy ground. _She did say look down, right? So what now? _Suddenly, an aching sensation had appeared to his left wrist. Percy noticed it fast, and clucthed his wrist.

After a while, the pain gradually faded away. He stood agaped, as the black, water sword appeared once again, still as sharp as ever. _What?!_

_Boy, here's the damn useless wrist-sword again!_ Pecy thought. Suddenly he though up of an idea. Although he had no idea what the ground was composed of, he stabbed it with the sword arm. The ground shook, with blood oozing out of the stab wound. _Aha!_, Percy hurrahed.

A hole opened up, and Percy immediately jumped in, without knowing how high the hole was. Cold wind was flowing through Percy's face, whose skin was flapping restlessly and was in a prone position with his arms and legs stretched out.

He could see it was night, with twinkling stars spanning in the skies. The clouds were a little bit visible, which moves slowly in the flow of the breeze. _Uh...I think I'm pretty high up...How am I supposed to land?!_ Percy thought to himself.

Just then, a heavy groan thundered behind him. Urging his body to turn around, he gaped at the massive monster. No, titan.

_I-I was inside Typhon?!_ Percy noticed. He grit his teeth. _This'll be troublesome!_

Typhon's two hands twitched and moved, with perfect sychronization. It was a giant thunder clap.

_Crap! I'll get squished at this rate!_

Contouring himself, he dived downward, with his areodynamic shape boosting his speed. But this was not enough.

The hands got closer. And closer. And closer. Until it was a 5 meter's length away.

Percy shut his eyes tight, hoping that he would not get killed.

4 meters length away now. 3 meters. 2 meters.

Another burning sensation stung where Percy's sword was located.


	19. CHP 19 : What Kind Of Arm Is This!

-The Monster Inside-

CHAPTER 19

What Kind of Arm Is This?!

Percy whimpered as he spent the last second of his life doing nothing about his death.

But suddenly, a loud _**Psssssssh!**_ sound sprung up, like a geyser releasing water. Percy wondered what it was, and peeked out from his right eye, then eventually opened his left eye too.

He was clearly flabbergasted, because his jaw dropped to the ground. His body was cringing with happiness and joy, his eyes gleamed like a sunray, his mouth beamed a shining smile so bright. He yipped like a little girl on her birthday.

Around him was water, that stopped the thunder clap from the mighty Typhon. He was levitating too. Or maybe it wasn't him, but the water doing that?

Typhon, with its somewhat confused one hundred dragon heads, struggled to squish the water. _I bet you it's thinking 'What in the cold-blooded world is this? Is this some sort of stress ball?', _ thought Percy, who imagined Typhon's voice, and chuckled in the end. _Hey! Now's not the time for imagining creatures of Gaia-Knows-What. _

He looked at his artificial water arm, which changed colors. His arm was black back then with the sword arm. But now it was crystal clear, which was also the color of the water around him.

_What kind of arm is this?!_ Percy asked himself.

_This...Is...Your...Newfound...Power...Perseus..._

Percy's eyes dilated, his ears perked up like a dog noticing something.


	20. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE  
**

** Dearest Fans,**

** I know that you, readers of -The Monster Inside- have noticed that my chapters are getting shorter. Please do know it is that time of year when school has DASTARDLY begun. I am attending school like a diligent little student. **

** I am busy everyday, with work, more work, and an enormous pile of work everyday.**

** But do not fret and panic and throw yourselves in Tartarus! I will continue and do my best, and strive to bring you chapters that you may enjoy in your computer, in the website, FanFiction.**

* * *

_OATH OF AN EAGLE:_

**_I, THE FORBIDDEN EAGLE WHO ONCE LIVED IN THE HIGHEST OF THE HIGH SKIES THAT WAS BANISHED UNTO THE DEEP ROCKS OF THE EARTH AND SUFFER FOR ETERNITY, WILL BLEED BLACK TAINTED BLOOD THAT BRINGS JOY AND HAPPINESS TO OTHERS OF MY KIN THAT READ PERCY JACKSON, SWEAT WORDS THAT SHALL DELIVER A QUENCHING THIRST TO MANY FANS, AND WEEP TEARS THAT SHALL EMIT CHAPTERS WITH SUCH EFFORT GIVEN TO THIS STORY._**

**_TO THE DEAR FANS OF -THE MONSTER INSIDE-, I AM THE FORBIDDEN EAGLE, AUTHOR OF THIS STORY YOU ARE READING, _**

**_PLEASE CONTINUE TO SUPPORT MY STORY_**

**_ R&R AS ALWAYS_**

**_THIS HAS BEEN FUN MESSAGING TO YOU,_**

**_TFE OUT_**


	21. Main Character notes

** Why is Percy, Annabeth, Zeus main characters?**

** Ahem! Those three are important to the story. They will come in play as important characters later in the story. _TRUST ME, THEY WILL PLAY VERY AS VERY IMPORTANT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY._**


	22. CHP 20 : The Goddess Erida

-The Monster Inside-

CHAPTER 20

The Goddess Erida

Percy

_**POP!**_

The water surrounding Percy disappeared into droplets, and therefore, stopped him from levitating and fell down.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_ Percy screamed as he fell down once again. Maybe he screamed like a goat. But a little bit louder. He flailed his limbs around hopelessly, with just rushing air hitting his back. He gasped for oxygen as his ears popped because of the altitude changing fast.

Typhon moved once again, readying his hands for a double axe handle that is supposed to hit Percy and do fatal injuries.

Percy noticed this move, and thought up of an idea. Shifting his weight, he flipped himself over so he can face ground, that was not seen, yet. Air blew against his face, and forced him to make a somewhat, odd, but funny, yet weird face. The air was cold and chilly. Definitely cold and chilly.

The clouds beneath him seemed to move slowly to the right, but there was no time to look at clouds!

Randomly, a giant wave of turbulence struck Percy from above, making him stumble through the air, which kind of looked like he was dancing. He struggled to take control of his body, gritting his teeth, and desperately tilting his body to the right, while he was spinning.

In the end, he successfully took control, and managed to right himself. However, there was a problem.

Typhon stalled Percy from noticing that, he, Typhon, was landing a double axe handle blow to him, that could cripple his brittle body , or maybe even cause death to a mere mortal.

_**Whoooooosh!**_

Percy, who felt an imminent presence behind him, flipped over again, and winced. There was Typhon, about to land a blow to a tiny mortal. What could he do? Be like Rogue and phase through it? No, this isn't X-Men!

Instead, he made a last-minute decision. He hunched his back, and crossed his arms to block the blow. Typhon's 100 dragon heads hissed with a victorious tone to it.

Typhon did not expect this.

The crystal clear water, yet again, appeared around Percy, that looked like a bubble. Percy, bewildered, let his guard down. The water evaporated into air. A bright light popped up on his head. He made a blocking stance, the water reappeared. He let his guard down, the water disappeared. Percy grinned happily. _Now I know how this works!_ Percy high-fived himself.

Now, that Percy thinks he knows what to do, be prepared himself for the hit. Smirking, he felt confident. Of course, it was supported by the fact that he knows how to block. Block with what you ask? A power, his newfound power. He felt blessed with a gift. But it was a dark gift, from his inner monster. _This artificial arm, is my key to revenge!_ Percy thought. He evilly smiled.

Typhon underestimated Percy. But Percy did not understand Typhon's power.

There were 3 seconds before Typhon's double axe handle smashed Percy. 2 seconds until Percy would get squished. One more second, and contact would be finally made.

"_Raaaaaaaaaaaagh!"_ Percy shouted his battle cry. He crossed his arms to make block. Water immediately appeared around Percy, who seemed to think he was safe. The double axe handle from Typhon finally clashed against the water, and made a _**CRASH!**_ing sound, like waves hitting a cliff.

In slow motion, Percy's eyes shot out of his sockets in surprise. The hit penetrated the water, and touched him. Although Percy felt the he was totaled for, it was actually just a nice soft bump to push him down with his back facing the ground. _Why didn't it work!_ Percy shouted at himself. He suffered a loss. He believed in his new power, trusting it to the bone. But here, he fall helpless and broken down. This power was a gift. But if it was not used correctly, it could a curse that could make you meet your doom.

Suddenly, a cold chill climbed up from Percy's spine. There was a violent whistling of the wind. Percy could see red colored wind flowing around him. The wind gathered to a cluster, and made a head of a woman. She looked vicious, yet beautiful with such ferocity and darkness in her aura.

_Child, do you hate?_

Percy dropped a tear that floated in the air. He released all of his anger into his words. "I hate. I hate Camp Half-Blood. I hate my father. I….I…I HATE THE OLYMPIANS!" Percy yelled. With such hatred in his words, he made a blood-curdling scream of anger towards the Gods. He had no time, no sanity, to realize he was talking to a head, which was made of red wind.

The woman made of red wind nodded with approval. With such a commanding voice, she said : Then,_ I, The Goddess Of Hate, Erida, SHALL BESTOW UPON YOU A POWER TO QUENCH YOUR VENGEANCE!_

.


	23. Guess What

**-Imagine Me As An Excited Fangirl for the Hunger Games-**

**OMG! OMG!**

**Guys, guys. Guess what?**

**WE JUST REACHED 5000+ VIEWS!**

**-Head Explodes-**

**Thank you guys for the support and stuff! May you all continue do that!**


	24. CHP 21 : Waterspout

-The Monster Inside-

CHAPTER 21

Waterspout

Percy

Suddenly, the woman's head red wind flew away, leaving Percy falling through the skies. Percy felt nothing, but his anger that was locked, now running free.

His emotions are clearly controlling his body. A complete override.

Percy's left arm twitched slightly. He felt another burning sensation, just like the Black Sword. Clenching his left forearm, he shut his eyes tight, letting the rage free him. He grit his teeth, increased his grip strength over his forearm, causing it to be a little pale than usual.

He knows he would die. At least he let his locked and hidden anger that accumulated over the years be free.

He shut his eyes tighter, to the point his eyeballs started sprouting tears from the tear glands. His head also ached, and his left shoulder felt heavier. _Let's just hope that in Tartarus there'll be at least some service,_ Percy joked. _Maybe before I die, I should look at the sky again?_

He thought about it for a second, hesitating to open his eyes. Would he like to see the sky before he spends his life eternally in Tartarus?

Opening his eyelids, he saw the sky again. The sky blue color that filled the vast skyline felt just tranquil, serene, quite, and most of all, peaceful. This scene would be befitting as a memory down in Tartarus.

His left arm felt quite heavy. He wondered what made it so bulky. Slowly moving his head, he gasped his soul out.

There it was, the Black Sword, yet again. But it was different. It wasn't that light, double-edged, and simple. This one felt more dreadful, terrifying, and intimidating. With the same size as the normal Black Sword, this sword, also black, had serrated teeth on both sides. It had a flat end, with a golden inscription carved on the middle of the blade.

"**τυφών**** ?" As usual, the Greek letters reformed themselves together. **

"**Such a great name for a sword like this," Percy chuckled. "**_**Waterspout**_** really fits you..." **

**Percy smiled as he was given yet another chance. Another hope to live again.**

* * *

**A/N : Dang. Percy's really lucky being given an artificial water arm. LOOK WHAT IT DOES! It can morph into the base sword, the Black Sword, and transform into Waterspout!(** **τυφών****) He can block with that thing too! Well, I think it was pretty cool giving Percy those kind of things :p**

**Show me your reviews! Maybe I'll add more weapons to his arsenal… (Psst….I already plan to!)**


	25. CHP 22 : The Landing

-The Monster Inside-

CHAPTER 22

The Landing

Percy dropped to the ground with a loud _**THUD!**_ Although he fell through hundreds of feet up in the air, he was still safe. How, you ask? Well, his artificial arm also had another use:

_Well, I have Waterspout, but now what? _Percy questioned himself as he fell down in the air. _Come on, think! _Percy frantically squeezed his brain of information.

Percy had achieved his terminal velocity and was falling fast. When I mean fast - I mean 200 mph per hour fast. He was nearing the skies, meaning that he has very little time left. Just then, dark clouds slowly rolled beneath him. The distant roar of the thunder could be heard, with short, brief lights of lightning lit in the Nimbus clouds.

Percy has not yet noticed the storm incoming.

Meanwhile, Typhon hectically searched for Percy with its somewhat frustrated hundred dragon heads. It hisses in a rhythm, and sometimes a spark of flame also comes out. His arms would twitch in extreme irritation of his only prey to just go and disappear in the air.

* * *

After 100 Different Types of Curses and Swears….

"Ah! For the love of Hades, why can't I be smart!" Screamed Percy. At this new altitude, he could hear the roar of the thunders. He gawked in the open air. Taking a gulp, he flipped himself over. He muttered himself a swear as he stared at the storm beneath him. _Great. Just Great._ Thought Percy as he looked at the storm.

Typhon still searched for his little 'Percy prey' that neared the storm clouds. His eyes summoned a hot fire of anger. Irritated, it reverberated a lion's roar.

Percy took another gulp. He contoured himself to dive. Making a Kingfisher's shape, he pierced some Stratos clouds. With a trail of white clouds behind him, he was swallowed into the storm.

_**BOOM!**_ Roared the thunders everywhere. This time, Percy could actually see the ground. There it was, the icy and cold ground. He can see the village he was in.

Countless snowflakes fell to the ground, making it look whiter than usual. _Now what?_ Percy asked himself.

He squinted his eyes to look at something in the distance. There was a giant iceberg floating. It looked like a mountain. It was nearing the main land mass of ice. It was going to crash. Percy winced.

But he had something else to worry about. How to land in this situation? Percy cannot figure out. He simply shut his eyes for a miracle. And indeed a miracle happened. Percy felt something solid to stand on with his feet. The air that made his hair float in the air was gone, and he descended softly and slowly.

Opening his eyes, he, yet again, was shocked to the bone. Snow piled up beneath him. And it slowly fell to the ground. Percy felt so relieved he took a heavy sigh and patted his back. His artificial arm had morphed into its normal form, and so Waterspout was gone. But it was pure white, like the snow that held him.

Percy yet again, was saved by his artificial water arm.


	26. CHP 23 : Override

-The Monster Inside-

CHAPTER 23

Override

Surprisingly, rain started pouring against him, wetting his hair and body. It seemed that the arm used the nearby rain to make the snow, and that's why he has not felt rain before.

Thunder still boomed, with lightning often striking down on the icy ground of white. This was the real world, under real time. And now what was Percy to do? Simply just get eaten by Typhon's hands? No. Absurd!

_Well, I can't just go and get swallowed by its hand, can I? _Percy thought to himself. _Well, I have to find Typhon first._

"Speak of the devil…" Percy muttered as Typhon's gigantic viper coils slithered menacingly and such fierce tenacity in every slide. With the dark, humongous nimbus clouds of storm, Percy could not see its upper half, which he relied on to evade its attacks.

In the storm clouds, he could see a bright fire flash for a few moments before disappearing. He saw it a couple of times too. And the nimbus clouds seemed to….evaporate into air?

Something was piercing against the clouds, with just a portion of the whole seen. It looked like a whip, with its many hands. It seemed to move and had its own will. What was it?

Percy felt a slight chill that rose up in his spinal cord. Fear shrouded his mind. With trembling legs, he readied himself.

"Well, here's our MVP of the day…." Percy announced, in a ready position.

The Hundred Dragon heads hissed, with fire burning in their eyes. It spit a flame of orange, looking pretty hot. _So that's what's been making those bright flashes. I guess I can assume that is the one making the clouds disappear too, _Percy thought himself.

With the disappearing clouds, light shone through in one spot. It looked holy, and divine. Coincidentally, it was in Percy's area. Or maybe not?

However, Percy just classified this light as an annoying distraction for his upcoming fight with the size one thousand times bigger than him. He sidestepped right outside the light.

Typhon's heads lowered down to Percy's altitude, approximately above the ground. It glared with tenacity behind it. Spitting fire, it neared Percy little by little. It stopped moving when it hit around twenty-two feet away from him.

It opened its one hundred mouths.

"Εκεί είναι! Έχω ήδη ψάχνει για εσάς. Μπορείτε κίτρινο βομβητή δειλός κοτόπουλο. Υποθέτω ότι δεν μπορείτε να χειριστείτε τη δύναμή μου και από έντονο χέρια που μπορεί να σας τραγανίζω σαν έντομο μπορείτε αποτελούν." Typhon had said. It spat at Percy with a little but of orange flame, but to no avail as it had not reached Percy.

Realizing what Typhon had said, Percy angered. His mind was clouded with hatred. He has been called a coward. A coward? He has always been steel. Unbendable, unbreakable, indestructible mental strength. But here he was called a coward.

A locked chest of emotions was unlocked, and out came a dark, swirling emotion that flowed in Percy's head. It was like Pandora's box, except it all contained the same one, and none was left of it.

Drowned in anger and embarrassment, he snapped. A switch flipped. Something took control and commandeered.

Percy was yet again, overridden by his anger.


End file.
